SPN100 Challenges
by 1983Sarah
Summary: Collection of Supernatural short stories of 100 words (more or less). Will include a challenge word to add into the story.
1. Chapter 1 Endless Cycle

Season: Ten

Episode: 10x10 – Hunter Games

Players: See challenge community for full list of names!

*SPOILERS* Season 10, Episode 10

Word: beginning (1/18/15)

Endless Cycle

He could feel it. The Mark. It was beginning again. That pulsing of pure rage that made him act without thinking at all; a desire to cut, maim, destroy.

Metatron knew all the right things to say, too, getting his blood boiling until all he could see was red. Before he even knew it the angel blade was in his hand. Seconds began blurring as he screamed at the would-be God. Cut after cut exposed the blue glow of an angel's grace.

Suddenly, Sam was there, hauling him away, keeping him safe. The Mark hated that. It…he (it was all so confusing) wanted to kill Metatron. As quickly as it came he began to calm down, grateful to Sam and Cas for preventing him from fueling the Mark.

For now, Dean was ok. But the question in the back of his mind was still, "how long until I go nuclear again?"


	2. Chapter 2 Trust Issues

Season: Ten

Episode: 10x10 – Hunter Games

Players: See challenge community for full list of names!

*SPOILERS* Season 10, Episode 10 speculation/missing scene

Word: Train (January 25)

Author's Note: Ok, sorry I'm behind yet again! I hope you don't mind a few days late of posting, here is a thought to the issues Crowley is facing. IDK why but I just love the thought of the King of Hell dealing with mommy issues!

Trust Issues

The throne room was cold, dark, and absent of all others.

He had to think.

SHE was back, the woman who'd abandoned him as a child but claimed to serve him now.

Did he trust her?

She seemed to be telling the truth. She'd pointed out demonic minions of his that were betraying him.

But were they?

Was it paranoia if they really were out to get you? They wanted the title, King of Hell. They knew of his association with the Winchesters.

He shook his head to bring his train of thought back to the current problem. His mother.


	3. Chapter 3 But it Calms me Down

Season: Ten

Episode: Current episodes (Hunger Games, No Place Like Home)

Players: See challenge community for full list of names!

*SPOILERS* Season 10

Word: squirm (2/1/15)

* * *

><p><strong><em>But it Calms me Down<em>**

He tried not to move, but he couldn't help it. He fidgeted in his chair at the table, grabbed a book and then tossed it aside. His mind was at war, he couldn't focus on research.

_Don't check it. Check it. Don't check it. _

He couldn't resist the urge anymore and he held out his hand for the tell-tale sign of the Mark's influence on him, the tremors.

When he looked up he felt his insides squirm when Sam's eyes were on him, concern filling them. He was letting Sam down again, letting the Mark win. He looked down in shame.


	4. Chapter 4 Give Myself Away

Season: Ten

Episode: 12 - About a Boy

Players: See challenge community for full list of names!

*SPOILERS* Season 10

Word: Scale (February 8th, 2015)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Give Myself Away<em>**

Hansel's allegiance to the witch had surprised the Winchesters.

Tween-Dean didn't hesitate to form the wordless plan with Sam when the moment arose.

Quickly the scale of power tipped in the balance of the witch and all of Dean's hopes of being free of the Mark disappeared in favor of saving Sam and Tina.

The danger of the moment gone, he felt fearful once more. Without even looking he knew it was back. For Sammy's sake he tried to believe he could control it, but the past haunted him.

For Sam, he'd believe.

They were united once more.

Brothers again.


	5. Chapter 5 Put Me Back Together

Season: Ten

Episode: 11, No Place Like Home

Players: See challenge community for full list of names!

*SPOILERS* Season 10

A/N: Ok, so it's over 100 words...it just sorta wrote itself and I couldn't bear to cut it out!

Word: strawberry (2/15/15)

* * *

><p><strong>Put Me Back Together<strong>

Charlie took a few ragged breaths and collected herself as she leaned into Sam, using him to stand up.

She could barely reconcile what had just happened to her, experiencing the sweetest and the most horrific sides of herself at the same time. And the brutal beating.

Charlie wiped the tears from her eyes and brushed back the sweat matted strawberry hair that was sticking to her face. Pain radiated from every point of her body from the blows Dean had inflicted on her.

THAT was a whole other issue they were going to have to address. Dean's unbalanced nature.

Charlie knew what it was like to have a dark side now and she vowed to help the Winchesters fix it.


	6. Chapter 6 The Hollow Men

Season: Ten

Episode: 14, The Executioner's Song

Players: See challenge community for full list of names!

*SPOILERS* Season 10

Word: freeze (2/22/15)

* * *

><p>The Hollow Men<p>

He felt fear when he saw the look in Dean's eyes.

Dean didn't expect to make it out of there, or, if he did, he believed he wouldn't be the same person. They'd all seen what the Mark had done before and what it was costing Dean even now to maintain some level of control. It made the blood in his veins freeze.

So much had went into finding a way to cure the Mark of Cain and now all that was going to be destroyed.

He tried to keep a brave face, for Dean's sake. He deserved that much.


	7. Chapter 7 Sound of Madness

Season: Ten

Episode: 14, The Executioner's Song

Players: See challenge community for full list of names!

Author's Note: Title from Shinedown's song, of the same name.

*SPOILERS* Season 10

Word: Mad (3/1/15)

* * *

><p><strong>Sound of Madness <strong>

He spoke in calm, even tones. There was nothing rash about what he did, although it might appear that way to others.

They said things like insane.

Crazy.

Mad.

But Cain had a plan all along to get what he'd wanted; causing mayhem everywhere he went, killing his bloodline. Attracting attention. He'd been playing this game for centuries. He was cold and calculating, exterminating the problem.

Maybe mad _was_ the right word for it.

But he dared anyone to do the things he'd done and see what he'd seen and not lose it. He was doing everyone a favor, really.


	8. Chapter 8 Helpless

Season: Ten

Episode: 14, The Executioner's Song/speculative future episode/missing scene

Author's Note: Speculation has to what might have happened after the battle with Cain and Sam's comment to Cas.

Players: See challenge community for full list of names!

*SPOILERS* Season 10

Word: flow (3/8/15)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Helpless<strong>_

"You are spending more time on Earth now, Castiel, is there something wrong?" Hannah questioned.

Castiel paused, his face a mask of worry and frustration.

"It's Dean. The Mark is causing more trouble."

"There is more…" she prodded.

He shrugged, struggling to find the words.

"It's more difficult being in Heaven without my grace. I can feel the ebb and flow of other grace reaching out to my weakening borrowed grace."

He didn't say it, but it scared him too, seeing how ineffectual he was during their battle with Cain; what little help he could offer now with the Mark.


	9. Chapter 9 You Can't Go Back

Season: Ten

Episode: 14, The Executioner's Song/missing scene

Players: See challenge community for full list of names!

*SPOILERS* Season 10

Word: Comic (3/15/15)

Author's Note: 200 word drabble...I couldn't stop so I made sure it was at least 200 on the dot per Word.

* * *

><p><strong>You Can't Go Back<strong>

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"You know that I'm here for you, right? That we can deal with this, with The Mark, together?"

"Hey, you know I'm fighting man, for all it's worth, but…"

"But, what?"

"I'm getting tired. And I know you don't wanna hear it, but maybe this is it for me. I mean, we just gotta find a way for me not to be a demon and make sure it's adios."

"Dean, you can't talk like that. Don't give up."

"I'm not giving up. You know I'm scared of what all this could mean, it's just…I miss the old days. When it was just you, me, and the apocalypse," he smirked, "When we could clown around, pulling pranks. That look on your face that one time? Classic comic moment."

Sam grinned, sorrow in his eyes. He wanted to stop the moment because it felt too much like a goodbye, and they weren't going to come to that. He still had hope.

"Yeah, Dean. I think I still might owe you for some of those."

He paused for a beat.

"Who would've thought we'd miss those end of days issues with dick angels and demons?"

"Yeah, the good ol' days."


End file.
